Postscript
by Luna Darkside
Summary: "I am extremely unhappy with the state of my bedroom. I don't know when you came in, but I don't exactly find it amusing when I walk into my bedroom after a six-hour investigation to find rose petals and Kid cards everywhere." In which Kid attempts seduction and Shinichi attempts to understand. /requested by vxrmouth, ShinKai & KaiShin, oneshot, complete/


**Prompt: **"can you do a confession in a letter please? with kaishin? or shinkai whichever"

**Requestor: **vxrmouth

**Pairing: **Shinichi x Kaito / Kaito x Shinichi

**Note(s): **Everyone ready for ridiculouslydense!Shinichi? :D

This feels a bit like _Ten Things I Hate About You_, if you've read that fic of mine. If you haven't, disregard that sentence.

Also, this one deviates a bit from the prompt. Apologies!

**Postscript**

Kid –

If this were a normal letter, I would start out by saying, "How are you today?" and "I hope you've been doing well," but considering the circumstances, I'll save myself the trouble and just skip those.

The point of this letter is this: What the hell, Kid?

Seriously, though. The Kid task force may still be confused as to what you mean by "the returned prince" and "twin pools of azure," but I know exactly what you mean. And I'm not too enthused. I'm a _person_, you know. As in, you can't steal me. That's not how it works.

Seeing as I don't exactly know how to contact you, I'm going to attach it to the dove that's been sitting on my windowsill since yesterday, since I have a feeling it's probably yours. First you say you're going to kidnap me, and second you stalk me? I really don't understand you, Kid.

Yours,

Kudou Shinichi

* * *

><p>My darling tantei-kun,<p>

As expected of the Great Detective of the East. You figured out my heist note that quickly, hm? And I thought I was being discreet. I take my hat off to you.

(A question – did you tell the task force about it?)

But I see you still don't completely understand _why _I sent that heist note or why I have my dear Heart-chan on your windowsill, so I will continue on with the heist plans. You do know what day and time I'll be coming for you, don't you?

Cheers,

Kaitou Kid (doodle)

* * *

><p><em>Kid<em>.

I am extremely unhappy with the state of my bedroom. I don't know when you came in (well, probably when I was at the crime scene, but that's not the point) but I don't exactly find it amusing when I walk into my bedroom after a six-hour investigation to find rose petals and Kid cards everywhere. I haven't read all of them, but _really_? "The most beautiful gem"? "Incomparable to any stone"? Those two are contradictory, at the very least.

Also, Ran happened to follow me to my room, and she was extremely confused. She now is concerned that you're stalking me. She's also concerned that you may "have a thing" for me, which I don't quite understand. But let me tell you this: You don't want Ran "concerned about" you. People whom Ran are "concerned about" tend to end up disappearing in the middle of the night.

And yes, of course I know when you're supposed to "come for me." In two days, at six o'clock in the evening. Your heist note made _that _much clear. Even Nakamori got that much.

(To answer your question – no, I didn't tell them about me being your target. Do you think they'd believe me if I waltzed up to them and went, "The returned prince with the twin pools of azure? Yeah, that's me." So right now, they're still looking for blue jewels that are paired together when displayed. I think they've decided your target is going to be the Tanzanite Wings. I'm just praying they figure it out without me having to say anything.)

– Kudou Shinichi

* * *

><p>Dear, dear tantei-kun,<p>

A six-hour investigation? My, my, aren't you losing your touch? Usually you get those cases wrapped up in a matter of minutes. Has being eighteen again warped your brain?

I'm sorry to say that you still haven't entirely grasped my intentions. It's sad, considering how many roses I had to sacrifice to get all those petals and how long I spent writing those cards. Speaking of the cards, did you find the one that says "You are my moonlight"? I liked that one – I would call it fairly accurate. I think I left it under your bed, so perhaps you should look there.

And why, may I ask, was the young lady in your room, again? I'm simply curious.

(Really? They believe I'm after the Tanzanite Wings? The Wings are very nice, I suppose, but they don't hold a candle to your eyes.)

Also, it has come to my attention that Heart-chan seems to enjoy your company. She keeps trying to fly back to your house, even as I'm writing this letter. It's slightly disturbing.

All the best,

Kaitou Kid (doodle)

* * *

><p>Hey, Kid –<p>

I had a bad feeling when I read that line about the Tanzanite Wings not "holding a candle" to my eyes, but I'm fairly certain this is a fire hazard. Lit candles all over my dining table while I'm at school? That's dangerous. Although I did deduce that you lit them shortly before I entered the house, since not much wax was melted, so at least you had the sense to time it right.

And the letter – what can I say about it, really? Maybe just that your handwriting is really nice, even when you're using a calligraphy pen and ink. How long did that take? Because it looks better than I'd expect from a phantom thief. The way you wrote the characters for "my lovely detective" looks especially nice. "I wish you'd look at me the way I look at you" – that one was also pretty impressive. I congratulate you on that.

Since you asked about why Ran went to my room – though I don't see how it's any of your business, really – she wanted to check that I hadn't messed it up too much since the last time she came over to clean. But we both sort of got distracted by the roses and cards and all, so she never really told me whether I passed her inspection.

About "Heart-chan" – really? I petted her a bit last time while I was attaching the letter, and she seemed okay with that. Maybe that's why? You really need to show your doves a bit more love, Kid.

Later,

Kudou Shinichi

* * *

><p>My gorgeous tantei-kun,<p>

Sometimes I wish you weren't quite so dense, love.

See you tonight.

Best wishes,

Kaitou Kid (doodle)

* * *

><p>Dear Kid (or Kaito),<p>

For fear of sounding as if I'm talking about a one night stand, I won't say "Last night was fun," but let me just say that last night was surprisingly – unboring, I guess. I wasn't expecting you to ring my doorbell and pick me up out of uniform without wearing a disguise, at least.

And that restaurant was pretty good, too. I mean, we got a few looks (two guys sitting together in that kind of ambient-lighting-and-soft-violin-music atmosphere), but as you probably know, I've never really cared about what people think. And from what I gather, neither do you, so it turned out fine.

You're a pretty interesting person, you know?

Anyway, it was also nice of you to walk me home afterwards. I certainly didn't _feel_ as if I'd been kidnapped, which was a plus, obviously.

Just one question – why did you kiss me on the cheek before you left?

Regards,

Kudou Shinichi

* * *

><p>Shinichi,<p>

Do you really not understand what I'm trying to say? What I've _been trying_ to say? What rose petals and notes all over your bedroom floor mean? What scented candles and a handwritten love letter on your dining room table mean? What dinner out and a kiss on the cheek mean?

Do you really need me to write it out?

– Kaito

* * *

><p>To Kaito –<p>

Well… yes, that's kind of why I asked.

Smiles,

Kudou Shinichi

* * *

><p>Shinichi,<p>

Fine, fine. I'll write it out here, since you seem so insistent on it.

I love you.

– Kaito

* * *

><p>Kaito,<p>

Finally got you to say it.

Yours,

Shinichi

P.S. I love you too.

* * *

><p><strong>I will admit I have far too much fun writing notactuallydense!Shinichi as well as letter!fics. I don't really know.<strong>

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed, vxrmouth (and everyone else), even just a little...?**

**Next up is a Shinichi-gets-shot fic, I think...? (Yeah, um.)**

**Well, until then, I love you all and see you soon~! - Luna**


End file.
